Não Duvide!
by Cami Lopes
Summary: Severus tem Hermione, mas não tem certeza disso, pois Rony resolve gostar da menina após término com Lilá.


A noite fora intensa, se é que se podia chamar essa palavra de adequada. Severus desistira de sua poção, dessa vez ele queria, desejava e mais que isso precisava desesperadamente sonhar com Hermione.

Deitou-se sob a cama e se deixou levar pelo torpor, mergulhando no mundo dos sonhos procurando conforto em poder rever sem pudor tudo aquilo que sua mente e seu corpo clamavam fazer com a mulher que agora lhe pertencia.

~SSHG~*~SSHG~*~SSHG~*~SSHG~*~SSHG~*~SSHG~*~SSHG~*~SSHG~

Hermione acordou com a certeza de estar atrasa naquela manhã. Um leve rubor apareceu em seu rosto ao repassar mentalmente os sonhos que tivera na noite que se passou. Se Severus soubesse disso, que pensaria dela?

Vestiu-se e foi direto ao salão principal tomar seu café da manhã. Sentou-se com os habituais amigos e seus olhos esquadrinharam o salão e a mesa dos professores, encontrou os olhos negros e baixou a cabeça para que ele não a percebesse com as bochechas vermelhas.

-Mione – a voz de Rony cortou seus pensamentos – podemos conversar antes que a próxima aula comece?

Quase se esquecera da existência de Rony, mas ele estava ali, olhando-a daquele jeito tenso e ela teve a certeza do assunto que ele queria falar, porem teve mais certeza ainda da resposta que lhe daria, apenas ao lembrar-se dos lábios de Snape nos seus. Ela era dele.

-Anh, podemos sim. – pensou em dar um fim logo àquilo, sabia que quanto mais protelasse, mais difícil seria.

Os dois jovens saíram da mesa sozinhos em direção ao corredor, um certo par de olhos negros os acompanhava raivoso. Por idéia de Rony foram até o corujal, onde há essa hora ninguém os incomodaria.

-Mione – disse Rony ao chegarem, a garota se encostara a uma parede com o rapaz de frente a ela – eu queria terminar nossa conversa. Você não me deu mais oportunidades depois que o Morcego velho nos interrompeu...

-Não fale assim dele Rony – falou uma Hermione escarlate.

-Nos interrompeu e – Rony continuou, sem dar atenção aos protestos de Hermione quanto a Snape – eu estava lhe dizendo que agora estou sozinho e estava pensando...

-Ron, sinto muito – começou Hermione – mas...

-Não. Me deixe terminar – pediu o menino. Reunindo coragem continuou – Eu sempre achei que fossemos bons amigos...

-Somos bons amigos! – disse Hermione chorosa.

-Mas agora percebo que é mais que isso – continuou Rony – Sei que você gosta de mim, e eu também gosto de você. Eu te amo Hermione.

-Eu também, te amo Ron, mas não dessa maneira – a batalha contra as lágrimas que se seguiu as palavras foi difícil – Eu te amei antes, de maneira como me ama agora, mas não mais – declarou.

Rony pareceu não ter absorvido bem as palavras da amiga. Deu um passo em direção a Hermione, fazendo com que os corpos se colassem e a prensando contra a parede.

-Não Rony – chorou Hermione.

-Podemos mudar isso – o menino disse, posso fazer você me amar novamente. E chegou mais, o bafo calorento soprando leve o rosto da menina.

-Ron, não – disse Mione tentando em vão empurrá-lo para longe. Mas ele estava decidido a fazê-la amá-lo.

Mais um milímetro e ela me amará, pensou ao quase sentir os lábios dela.

-Mais um milésimo de milímetro e vai desejar não ter nascido Sr. Weasley - disse uma voz seca ao lado dos dois.

"Severus" constatou Hermione aliviada, mas o alívio durou pouco, ela pôde ver a expressão contida de Snape, seria perfeita se não fosse um detalhe, uma veia em sua têmpora pulsava declarando a raiva que estava sentindo.

Rony havia se afastado, para alívio de Hermione.

-Detenção Weasley – "Vai lamber cada centímetro de cada vaso sanitário dessa escola por tocar no que não lhe pertence" pensou Snape se controlando para não tremer de ódio. – Saia daqui, a- go-ra – Vociferou Severus.

Rony se fora, mas agora Hermione tinha um grande problema. O que significava aquele olhar odioso de seu amado? Um olhar em chamas negras de fúria.

Os segundos se passaram lentamente, parecendo horas, enquanto os olhos nervosos de Hermione encaravam os olhos furiosos de Severus. Ela resolveu tentar

-Severus – disse apreensiva – eu... – mas não havia o que dizer, tudo que pudesse falar aumentaria ainda mais a raiva dele por Rony e o menino ainda era seu amigo.

Mas finalmente os músculos que tencionavam a mandíbula travada de Snape se relaxaram. O olhar se amansou ao vê-la, ela estava com medo dele. Hermione nunca deveria ter medo dele, jamais.

-Eu... – tentou dizer – você é minha! Entendeu? – disse calmamente e a puxou para si. Passou seus braços pela cintura e posicionou uma mão em suas costas e a outra se enterrou em seus cabelos – Minha. – repetiu baixinho ao ouvido dela.

Hermione não podia agüentar, com a cabeça enterrada no peito de Severus as lágrimas se libertaram de modo incontrolável.

Ela estava chorando, será que não o queria? Será que ele errara, ela queria Weasley e ele o tirara dela?

-Hemione – começou a dizer – Você é minha, certo? – perguntou apreensivo – Ainda é minha? Ainda quer ser minha?

Hermione se afastou dele abruptamente, as lágrimas escorriam livremente pelo rosto.

-NUNCA MAIS – disse a menina num tom de voz mais alto que o habitual. Snape empalideceu, ela soluçou, uma pausa na frase – NUNCA MAIS – repetiu – duvide disso em sua vida Severus Snape – ela chorava ainda mais ao terminar, sentiu o aperto forte dos braços de Severus.

O alívio que se instalou em seu coração foi sublime. Não, ele não duvidaria. Ela o amava e ele sabia disso, embora talvez nunca fosse capaz de dizer, ele também a amava.


End file.
